A New Beginning
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Three years have passed since Atem left for the spirit world; letting Yugi and the gang live a normal life, but when Joey's cousin Sam Witwicky comes to visit. They help Sam save the world from The Fallen and the threat he brings to earth's existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Transformers or Yu-Gi-Oh! I only wish to pay tribute their greatness! So please don't sue._

_**Author's Note:**Okay...well, who knew I would get this idea by watching Yu-Gi-Oh! then Transformers 2:Revenge of The Fallen back to back? Hey I did a crossover for HP/TF called "When Fate Calls Upon Us" and now this one...yay!!! Haha oh how I miss Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm glad they have all the episodes on youTUBE._

_* ^ * ^ *_

**_Chapter One:_**

"I wonder what's taking Joey so long. He said he'd be here twenty minutes ago..." Tea muttered to herself as she started to pace back and forth.

Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's Joey for you. The underdog is always late."

Yugi and Marik sent him a glare. "Stop it Tristan."

Tea shook her head, turning to the gang and sighed. "I wish we had some excitement." Yugi, Tristan, Marik and Ishizu nodded their heads in agreement.

Yugi looked at her and closed his eyes. "I know...I wish we had some excitement too...ever since Atem left it's been so boring lately."

Tea felt her heart tug painfully in her chest from hearing the Pharaoh's name being mentioned after three years. Three agonizing years since he left for the spirit world. People say that when someone special passes it gets easier...well whoever said that, Tea, however didn't think this. For her it became harder and harder for her.

"Tea?" She blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking around, she felt her face burn as she realized that all eyes were on her. She must've been gazing off into space.

"Yeah?"

"You okay, Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea looked into those violet eyes of his, and saw worry in them. She smiled a weakly smile before answering. She mentally tried to shake her mind away from the Pharaoh, what's past is past. No matter how badly she wanted to change it. She couldn't.

Yugi and the rest knew full well that Tea wasn't fine, ever since the Pharaoh left this world, she's been distant. They knew better then to push the subject any further, but before they could say anything, Joey showed up panting like a dog.

"What took you so long Joey?"Marik asked as he took another drink of his slushy. Joey looked at him, he looked excited, but at the same time he was breathing to heavy to say anything.

"I was talking to my cousin; Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend; Mikaela Banes are coming to Domino City to visit Serenity and I." Joey breathed out, finally getting his body to relax..

Ishizu and Marik raised an eyebrow. "Where are they from?"

"Tranquility, Nevada."

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "They're coming a long ways from home, huh?"

Joey stood up to his full height. His attention became serious."Yeah, Yug, they are. I was talking to him when he was driving his car a brand new Chevrolet Camaro...which he's bringing over here by the way. The radio started to act funky."

"Like how?" Everyone's attention was on Joey now.

Joey sighed. "I don't know...the radio turned on playing _'I'm so excited...'_ Sam even started to tell it to shut up, don't and all of that."

"People do talk to their cars, maybe he hit the button by mistake?"Tea suggested, she started to continue to pace back and forth.

"You think I don't know this?" Joey shrugged. "I know they do...but this wasn't a normal 'talk-to-your-car' thing. It was as if it did it on purpose. I think he's hiding something from me...but I don't know what."

**~In The Witwicky Household~**

Sam walked in through the door, feeling absolutely embarrassed. He just went to get Mikaela, when Joey called, that was it. Glancing out the door Sam sent a dirty glare in his guardian; Bumblebee's direction. He knew better then to do something stupid like that. Sam didn't want his cousins to be brought into a war not of this world, like Mikaela, himself and the US military was. It was too dangerous, but then again; Sam didn't help matters by telling it to stop and don't and hanging up on his cousin, with a gotta go. Sam felt as though he messed up. If Sam could he would slap himself.

Walking up the stairs he began to gather some more things that he would be taking with him to Domino City, he had to admit he was really excited. He got to visit his cousin Joey and Serenity Wheeler. Both of which he hadn't seen in years. It would be a good change. Not only for Mikaela and himself; but for Bumblebee as well.

"Come on Sam! We're on a schedule kid! You're going to make yourselves late to catch the plane!" Ron Witwickey shouted up the stairs, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. Sighing, Sam picked up a box that held his award winning shredded up clothes, clothes that he worn on the most memorable, yet the most horrifying day of his life. The Battle at Mission City, the battle of the All-Spark. A lot of things have changed since the incident. Bumblebee was now the Witwicky's full-time guardian, which he knew wasn't fair for him. He was an Autobot, a warrior. Not a baby-sitter. Sam thought it was a little degrading to say the least. Bumblebee, of course said that it was fine, as well as one could talking through the radio anyways.

"Sam!" Sam jumped, almost falling over a box that was on the floor, quickly regaining is composure he turned to the door. It was his father, looking slightly annoyed. "Yeah?"

Ron rolled his eyes and started clapping his hands, tredding over to the teen. "Come on Sam! You're going to miss the plane! You know that your cousins are looking forward to see you. Especially after all these years!"

"I-I know." he stammered, quickly grabbing his duffel bags, he headed towards his father. "I want to see them too."

"Well stop doddling and get going." Sam walked past his father, shaking his head. Ron called out to him. "Thank you!"

"Whatever..."

Once down the stairs, Sam heard someone crying. Curious as to who was letting the waterworks go, he followed the sound, and soon enough he found his mother, looking off into the distance, tears streaming down her face. "Ma, you okay?"

"Look what I found." Her voice was breaking. She held up a pair of baby booties, trying to smile. "Its your little baby booties."

Sam felt embarrassed to say the least, but he wasn't about to say that to his mother, he was pulled into a suffocating hug. "Oh, ma."

"Oh! My little baby bootie boy! You can't go!"

Ron walked in the dining room and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife suffocating their son in a bear hug. "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud!"

Judy let go of her son, wiping the never ending tears that rolled down her cheeks. "When you're in Japan seeing your cousin you have to call, every night."

"I can't call every night ma."

"Well then we'll call you."

"You're not calling anybody, Judy. Now come on!" Ron asked, always impatient he was. "Or else he will miss his plane!"

Judy finally let Sam go, and strode out of the kitchen, sobs being heard as she headed up the stairs. Sam looked after her. "Is she going to be alright pa?"

Ron shook his head. "Its just hard for her to accept that her baby boy is all grown up and leaving us."

Sam's shoulders sagged. "Hey, hey! It's just going to be a few months to visit Joey and Serenity in Domino City...no big deal. Its not like I'm moving there!"

"Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" Judy's voice could be heard filtering it's way down the stairs. Sam smiled weakly. "Awe, you're going to be okay ma."

Ron never said nothing to his wife, but he voiced his concern. "After what happened in Mission City, I'm worried about you going into a bigger city, and to a place where the Decepticons can easily get you because the authorities there won't know about what happened. You have to be careful Sam. From what Major Lennox and Seargeant Epps told me...the Decepticons are taking refuge in every continent, country, you wouldn't know if you're driving in one Sam."

"I'll be fine dad. Besides I'll have Bumblebee with us anyways."

Ron shook his head, clearly not completely reassured by his son's statement but didn't push it any further. Heading over to his son he clapped his shoulders. "Just...make sure you and Mikaela stay safe there alright?"

Sam smiled. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**The next afternoon at the Domino City Airport...**

Joey, Tea, Yugi, Marik, Serenity, Tristan and Ishizu were sitting on a couple metal benches, Joey was standing up, looking out onto the runway, waiting for Flight 935 to come in. Joey had to admit he was starting to feel both excited and nervous at the same time. Seeing how it's been five years since him and Serenity have seen their cousin.

Joey sighed as he started pacing back and forth, a comfortable silence befell around them. Everyone waiting in anticipation at the group's new arrival. The silence being interrupted by Yugi, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah Yug?"

"How is Sam bringing his car over here when he's travelling here by plane?"

Joey blinked a couple of times. "You know, Yug that's a good question. I'll have to ask him when they get here." How was Sam bringing his car over here? Joey's thoughts were interrupted by someone giggling. Looking in the direction of the laughing he saw that it was Tea. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny chuckles?"

"Oh, you guys are such dorks!" Tea replied, placing the back of her hand in front of her mouth to try and stifle her never ending giggles.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"There are some Airlines that are big enough to bring over someone's vehicle."

"I didn't know that." Yugi said mostly to himself.

"Do you guys ever pay attention?"

Tristan thought about this, then after a moment he replied. "Not...really..."

"There you go."

Joey sighed, running his fingers through his messy blond hair. "Okay, that answers that. The next question is. Where is their flight?"

"They'll be here brother." Serenity smiled sweetly as she placed a comforting hand gently upon her brothers shoulder.

Yugi looked out the window doing a double take he saw a plane coming closer and closer to the airport runway. "Hey guys look!" He said pointing at the plane.

Everyone stopped watching Joey rant on and on. He too even walked over to the window. By this time the plane had already touched down. Looking on the side of the plane he saw the small letters and numbers: "Flight 935"

Joey's grin widened into a full out smile. "They're here!"

Everyone started cheering, in just a few moments they will be face-to-face with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

"Let's go to the arrival part of the airport guys!" Marik said, pointing in the direction behind them. Everyone gathered their stuff and hurried, waiting for them to come through those doors.

Footsteps could be heard and a huge crowd of people came stampeding through the narrow halls, all talking excitedly.

At the end of the group was two people, a girl that looked to be around nineteen with dark brown hair that reached her back, her glowing blue eyes. A lavender colour eye-shadow spread lightly across her eyelids, her plump red lips, spread into an award winning smile, which showed her pearly whites. She was holding a boy's hand. He looked as though he was at least seventeen, with short brown hair with dark blue eyes that looked as though they had seen something horrifying as well as he had a boyish face.

Joey couldn't help but grin. _'So much for thinking that he looked different..'_ Bringing up his hands he started waving them. "Yo, Sam!"

They boy started to look around, and after a moment or so, his confused expression turned into a full out smile, waving back him and Mikaela rushed through the crowd over to them. "Hey Joey! Hey Serenity. How are my favourite cousins?"

Serenity started giggling, rushing over to the couple she flung herself on Sam, nearly causing him to fall over. "Oh! Sam I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Sam chuckled, hugging his cousin back. After a moment or so she let go, walking back over to her brother. Sam gestured to the his girlfriend that had been surprisingly quiet during the small reunion. "This is my girlfriend; Mikaela. Mikaela these are my cousins Joey and Serenity Wheeler."

Mikaela smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Joey grinned and turning to his friends he started naming them off. After about ten minutes of introductions they started to walk to the exit of the building, where through the doors they saw a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing strips parked in the front. Sam started grinning.

"Everyone, this is my car, Bumblebee!" Sam dramatically announced as he leaned against the drivers door. They looked at him with a weird face, his smile faded when he saw the look on Mikaela's face. Clearing his throat he then added. "Well, we all ready to go?"

"Yeah!" The replied in unison. All of them jumped into the car, everyone all scrunched in the back seat. Sam walked over to the driver's side and poked his head in through the open window. "Hey, Mikaela and I are going to put our luggage in the trunk alright?"

"Sure thing man." Tristan replied, smiling like the Cheshire Cat as he was squished in between Serenity and Ishizu. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

Walking to the back Sam popped the trunk opened, Mikaela soon followed. Before Sam closed the door Mikaela leaned in closer, whispering. "You have to be careful on what you say, Sam. One small slip up might just get your cousins and their friends into the war with the Decepticons too."

Sam leaned his hands against Bumblebee's opened trunk and sighed, letting his head fall. "I-I know." He replied, not meeting Mikaela's gaze, he felt her hand touch his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I don't want to think about what would happen if the Decepticons or if they found out about what happened..."

Just then the radio started playing.

_'Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
__and try to take the path less travelled by...  
__that first step you take is the longest stride...'_

"Hey Sam I think your radio is broken!" Joey called out through the window. Sam bit his tongue as he slammed the trunk, letting Bumblebee know that he can't do this here. Not with so many people in the car and around it.

As Sam moved away from the back, Mikaela grabbed his upper arm, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Sam...we're here to forget what happened in Mission City and to move on...it's hard...I know, but enjoy yourself."

Sam swallowed a lump that made itself painfully aware, and without saying a word he nodded his head slowly. Mikaela smiled and squeezed his arm gently, before taking off to the passenger door. Sam smiled knowing that both Bumblebee and Mikaela were right. Shaking his head he headed over to the driver's seat and got in, glancing into the rearview mirror he saw all the eager faces of Joey's friends. Sam couldn't help but smile. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Yugi replied smiling, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright then let's go." Starting the engine, they sped off down the gateway, the song _'Burn it to the Ground'_ by Nickelback blasting from the speakers. Sam wanted to smack Bumblebee's dashboard, but decided against it.

Once out onto the busy road, Marik craned his head to come closer to Sam and Mikaela, "so how is your car on gas?"

"Hmm...he's good." Sam mentally cringed at his slip up and adding quickly. "It's good on gas."

Joey started laughing. "I might have to get me one of these bad boys."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah..."

Just then the song that was on was turned to the middle of another song.

_'I know you want me  
__(want me)  
__I know I want'cha  
__(want'cha)'_

_'That's it!'_ Sam though as he started hitting the dashboard. "Don't!"

"Dude it's a car."

"Yeah, a car with a mind of it's own..." Sam muttered this part to himself as he continued to abuse the dashboard.

_'Tonight is the right night,  
__everybody is alright  
__Yo, feel it in my bones  
__we can make it our sight  
__so if you're ready go  
__party till the daylight  
__Comin' to life with me...'_

Sam knew that trying to make Bumblebee stop was futile on his part. Sighing in defeat Sam glanced into the rearview mirror once more. "So what do you think of the car?"

"I like it!" Yugi replied smiling.

"Kudos for getting a cool car, Sam!" Joey smirked, giving him the thumbs-up. Sam chuckled, and nodded his head. "Thanks Joey."

Just then the radio started to play again but it wasn't a song. "This is not your planet to rule...the Fallen shall rise again.."

Both Sam and Mikaela's exchanged glances with one another, their faces white as though they've just seen a ghost. They knew that was a broadcast from Optimus, no matter what frequency they were on...if Optimus had a brodcast for them, the current radio frequency was changed to the one with the broadcast.

Sam knew all to well that something was coming. The question was...when and where? Unconsciously Sam gripped the steering wheel.

"What was that?" Tea asked, sounding nervous. Mikaela, turned her head and gave the light brown short haired girl a small smile.

"It's a new radio broadcast show..." Mikaela replied a little too quickly, she mentally slapped herself.

"..Okay..." Tea raised a questioning eyebrow at the couple in the front seat. _'What are they hiding?'_ Tea took a sideways glance at the others, and new that Marik and Ishizu were eyeing the front seat with a curious expression in their eyes. _'It looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that Sam and Mikaela are hiding something...'_

Ishizu eyed the couple in front of her carefully, and knew by the looks on their faces that they were hiding something. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were hiding something of great importance. Even though she hasn't had a vision of the future going on a few years now, she had a feeling that something big was about to happen and they would find themselves in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:  
**Songs by:  
1) If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback  
2) I know You Want Me by Pitbull  
3) Tonight by Keke Palmer (Theme from Night At The Museum the first movie)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys. I'm sorry for the LONG wait for an update...more then two months I believe? **sighs** I am terribly sorry about this; really I am. I was busy last month with clinical (which unfortunately I failed.) I decided I am no longer going to be a nurse. I might Digital Photography haha XD, Anyways I have this WHOLE year to update...w00t. _

**XxXxXxX**

Once they reached Joey's and Serenity's place Sam had told Mikaela to go with Joey and his friends, while he got their luggage. Once they were out of sight and earshot. Sam finally spoke to his car.

"Why did you do that for Bee?" Sam's voice was deathly quiet as he spoke to his guardian. He shrugged his shoulders before shaking his head. "Why? We are trying to keep you guys a secret, and here you are acting like you're possessed by something."

Bumblebee decided now would be a good time to speak with his vocal processor's. "That was not intentional Sam."

Sam had a look of confusion. "Make up your mind please Bumblebee on when you want to speak and how was that not intentional." Something seemed to click in his mind. "Hold on a minute does your transmitter thingy go off unexpectedly."

"Yes."

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Great. So...that was real then?"

There was a moment's pause before Bumblebee responded reluctantly. "Yes..Sam I fear your cousins as well as their friends will be brought into this war."

Sam swore he felt his heart stop. He knew from listening to 'The Fallen Shall rise again' that something major was going to happen, but would he be willing to risk his cousins safety for the Autobots yet again? He decided that right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, shaking his head he popped the trunk open. "I got to go and talk with Mikaela, Bee. See you later."

"Be careful Sam..."

_...In the Spirit world..._

Pharaoh Atem was looking out onto the Egyptian city, lost in thought. Even though he was back where he belonged he still felt as though something was missing from his life. Ever since being in the twenty-first century, he had learned so many things. Friendship being the main one.

After a moment or so Atem turned and entered the palace once more. Sitting down on his throne, he wasn't paying attention to the beautiful girls dancing before him. "My king; is there something the matter?"

Atem blinked a couple of times before realizing that his childhood friend and one of his loyal servant; Mahad was looking at him, concern evident in his voice and facial expression. After a moment Atem answered.

"Uh...I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little tired, Mahad. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit, my Pharaoh." Mahad and Atem turned their heads in the direction of the familiar voice of Priestess Isis. She also had a look of concern on her face. Knowing that he wouldn't win an argument with the royal court. He sighed in defeat.

"I shall lie down for a bit. If something is to arise please come and get me." With that Atem got up, and walked out of the throne room, everyone stopping what they were doing to bow down to their king.

No one spoke to him as he walked to his room, for once it felt nice. No interruptions. Once inside he flopped down on his bed, sleep suddenly taking over him. His eyelids feeling noticeably heavy. In a matter of seconds Atem had fallen into a deep sleep.

"_Atem..." A deep baritone voice whispered, the sounds echoing around him, as if being in an empty room._

_Gasping, Atem's eyes shot open, glancing around him frantically, trying to find the source of the intruding voice, but finding none. _

_A moment later a flash of blinding white light, made Atem to cover his eyes with his hands, in attempt to block out the harassing light. _

"_Whose there? Show yourself!" The ground than began shaking as loud foot-like stomping sounds could be heard coming closer and closer, surrounding the young Pharaoh. Whoever; or whatever was near him the light suddenly disappeared. When Atem removed his hand, his eyes widened in both fear and shock as he came face to face with metallic beings, their eyes glowing bright red, as they hovered over him. Studying him._

"_Atem, your friends will be facing a new more powerful being that is here to destroy the Earth as you once knew it. This being betrayed us; his name is 'The Fallen'. He is after Joey Wheeler's cousin; Samuel James Witwicky, for he has the key to The Fallen's plan. You must stop him, for you know the ancient ways. For you must help defeat the Fallen. With you, Sam and your friends, you will be able to defeat The Fallen and save your planet."_

_Only then did he finally find his voice. "How will I get there?" His voice echoed loudly around him, fading after a few seconds._

"_We will open up a space bridge, letting you cross into the real world." Atem nodded before asking yet another question._

"_Who are you?"_

"_We are the original leaders from a far away planet called Cybertron, we are commonly known as the Primes. Our planet was consumed by a war that has lasted for millions and millions of years...For the knowledge that Sam Witwicky holds within his mind, is the key to the most feared machine held on Earth, and he must not reach it."_

_The one whom was speaking, raised his claw-like hands above his head, an electric blue light, surrounding them and the Pharaoh. Atem started to feel a tingling sensation as if every part of his body was falling asleep. _

_As they spoke their voices began fading as the light began swirling around them more and more. "Return to the future, help your friends, help Sam Witwicky, for they must find the Matrix before the Fallen does. It is and always has been your destiny..." Their voices faded into the distant as darkness consumed Atem's mind._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Dear Primus. I'm horrible right? **sighs** I can't believe it's been a long freaking time since I had updated this story. I am so sorry guys. My muse bunnies are somewhat back. Hopefully they don't decide to be evil little buggers and leave me again :(

**gives each and everyone a cookie** Sorry about that everyone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter though :)

**OoOoO**

Atem could feel. The sun was beating down his tired, aching body. The wind whistling in his ear as it danced around him, making his hair shift ever so slightly. Groaning, he sat up, and his eyes widened when he realized where he was, he felt slightly relieved when he saw two other figures slowly getting up from their laying position on the cool concrete ground. Who in their right mind would drop them on the concrete and not somewhere soft?

"Where are we?" A familiar voice asked as she rubbed her head, wincing when she rubbed her hand over a sensitive spot.

"I don't know, Mana." A masculine voice answered softly. Both of which were looking all to confused and panicked to find themselves in someplace other than the afterlife.

The afterlife..? Atem's eyes shot up when he remembered those strange beings. What were they, what did they mean by saving the world again and from whom? No matter how much he tried to remember he couldn't for the life of him remember what they said.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the two calling their name. "Your majesty. Do you have any idea why and how we got here?"

"Mana...Mahad. Glad you two or safe." He slowly got up with the help of his two friends. He looked around, before spotting a very familiar spot. A pang of expectance hit him. "We're...in the future..."

"The WHAT?" They asked in unison. Taking a brief look in their direction Atem felt somewhat alarmed when their eyes were so wide that he was wondering if they were going to fall out of their eye sockets. He held up his hands in a comforting manner. "You were there when those beings came to us?"

Mahad clamped his mouth shut, thinking about what he was talking about. His eyes widened again as he responded. "Briefly...but I remember them saying something about help a young man by the name of Samuel James Witwicky to help save the world by something called 'The Fallen'."

Mana giggled. "That's a weird name." Her smiles and giggles faded as she gazed upon her two friends. Both of which seemed to be in a no nonsense kind of mood. She swallowed hard before looking down at the ground, murmuring her apology.

"That's all that you remember?" The inquiry was directed two the both of them. Mana's had peered up at them and when Atem's eyes landed on hers she nodded her response. Another question was going to be asked before they started hearing voices. Both of which sounding not all that intelligent.

"Wha' you do tha' fo' man?" One of the voices asked, a huge shadow looming over them as it became bigger and bigger. A loud sound of metal smashing against metal was heard before the other one spoke.

"Ow! Tha' hurt man! I told ya Mudflap, tha' was mine!"

Another loud banging sound was heard. "No, mine!"

"Yo' rust bucket. Ya know I will kick ya aft!"

"Ya righ' ya wouldn't be able tah hold off agains' me?" The other one scoffed. Mana, Atem and Mahad's eyes widened as they drew deeper and deeper into the alley that they found themselves in. What exactly were those things?

It was a good thing they found themselves in what appeared to be in part of the city that was abandoned.

Just then one of them began sniffing. "Hey Bro, wha's that?"

His bright blue optic eyes widened. "There are some humans aroun' this area. I can smell their pheromones. They be scared, Mudflap."

As if on cue Atem hesitantly came out from his hiding spot. Looking at them wide-eyed. Both twins let their shoulders fall. "Uh-Oh. We be in trouble, bro." They both said in unison.

"Big boss ain't gonna be to happy."

The red one punched the other in the face. "What gave you that idea you genius?"

"Humans found out abou' us!" The green one snapped, punching back. They turned to the human before slowly leaning down.

Mudflap spoke up. "You seem afraid yet you ain't running."

"Hey Mudflap this ones a cutey!" He pointed to Mana, who blushed profusely. Atem and Mahad looked at her. Her blush had deepened.

"You be embarrassing her you metal head!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." They turned their short attention span back to the trio in front of them. "So what'chu doing all the way out here?"

Atem cleared his throat before speaking; "we...are looking for a boy that goes by the name Sam Witwicky."

They both backed away warily. As if burned. Their optics brightened even more. They exchanged glances. "What you want with Sammie?"

Mana's embarrassment had faded as she stepped forward. "We...were sent here to help Sam defeat someone called "The Fallen"."

"How do you know about The Fallen?" The red one asked. His crass behavior had diminished. Replaced by suspicion and a trace of surprise. Mana shrugged, though it was Atem who took over the conversation again.

"We don't know much, I'm afraid. We were just told by a group called 'The Primes' that a new threat is upon earth and that we must help the savior of the world; Sam Witwicky defeat 'The Fallen' before he gets his hands on the ultimate weapon which is held here on earth."

The two robots exchanged glances before the sounds of gears and metal grinding. The trio's eyes widened with both fear and shock as they watched them turn into a vehicle of some sort. Soon two humans appeared before them. One had shaggy blonde hair, tinted with red, his bright inhuman eyes glancing over at them. A smile forming on his young, boyish face. The other one looked the same except his hair was short, spiked with green mixed in, they leaned on their forms, eyeing the curious humans.

"You guys comin' or what?"

"Pardon?" Mahad asked, slowly getting out of his daze.

"Yah want to find Sammie right?" The red one asked, brows raised.

They nodded. "Well come on them. Ya's can come with me. Skids over hear would probably give you a spark attack."

They began walking towards them. Mana asked, clearly confused. "Spark attack?"

"Mudflap, ya moron. Humans go by 'Heart' not 'Spark'. Idiot." Skids laughed at his brother as the humans climbed in, soon the twins made a scene of climbing into their alternate forms. Once the humans were buckled in they took off down the deserted road at top speed, tires squealing loudly. "Wha' ya's say about goin' to fin' Sam Witwicky?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone! Sorry again for the long wait in an update. I got my muses back...somewhat. I would like to thank whoever was reviewing anonymously about possible scenes that could be used within the fic. I do like them. Thanks for ideas, however, I also have to put Atem, Mana, Mahad and **maybe** the Egyptian Gods somewhere within it too, right?

Also, thank you to those who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. It means a lot. Your support helps me to keep on writing. You guys are awesome :)

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**OoOoO**

Sam sighed, rubbing his face with clear frustration written all over it. Joey and Yugi laughed, rolling their eyes every once in awhile.

Duel Monsters wasn't really all that tough of a game to learn. However, all of Sam's questions were hurting their own heads. It was ridiculous. On the other hand it was utter entertainment for Marik, Tea, Ishizu and Mikaela whom were standing behind them, watching Sam learn the game.

"So, what you're saying is that this card." He held it up for his cousin and friend to see, "can't be played in battle?"

"Not unless if you have all five pieces of Exodia within your hand." Yugi explained, "because if you don't you automatically forfeit the game because they're considered to be forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Sam asked, clearly confused. "If it's forbidden then why were they made?"

"Uh...I don't know." Shrugged Yugi. "I can't tell you that. If you want to know the man you want to ask is the creator. Maxamillion Pegasus."

"Okay. Doubt that will ever happen, but okay." Licking his lips he asked yet another question as he picked up a magic card. "So, how do you know if the magic and/or trap cards are continuous, quick play or something like that again?"

That was the third time he has asked that question. It was starting to frustrate everyone. Joey literally smacked his head against the desk. "Yug, I think my cousin should learn how to play Duel Monsters from your grandpa. He's not getting it, nor is it sticking in his thick skull of his."

"Joey!" Tea barked a warning. However, the smirk that she tried to hide behind her hand, could be seen within her sea-blue eyes. "That's not nice."

Sam shrugged. "Oh, don't worry about it Tea. Sir Joe-Joe's-a-lot here loves to insult me. However, little does he know it doesn't work. Now...I don't know if I should feel assaulted by your remark...i think you're trying to get rid of me."

Joey's eyes narrowed into a glower. He HATED being called that. Ever since he was younger his Aunt Judy always called him that. Though, he was too scared of her baseball bat to say anything. His cousin on the other hand was an exception.

"Sammie, you know how much I hate being called that." His glower deepened. "Besides, I don't want to get rid of you."

"I do know how much you hate being called that. That's why I said it." He replied, smirking. To some, Joey's glare would intimidate some. To him, it made him want to bug him all the more. It was ridiculously fun. He felt somewhat ashamed of doing so. Somewhat. "Though, as I recall you wanted to pawn me over to his grandfather. I swear I'm getting better at this game. Watch, I am. I'll beat you."

Joey scoffed. "Yeah, sure you will, buddy. Sure you will."

"I will."

"Keep dreaming Sam." Mikaela snickered out. A full-out laugh escaping her when she saw Sam's deathly glare. She blew him a kiss. His glower deepened.

"Mikaela, thanks for the confidence boost." Sarcasm dripped from every word he spoke. This made the raven haired girl laugh aloud, causing both Tea and Marik to chuckle as well.

"Guys, lay off him a bit, alright? He's a beginner. He's just want to get this drilled in his head about the cards and what they do. Isn't that right Sam?" Yugi asked, looking over at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a beginner lay off."

As the arguing between Joey and Sam started off in a firestorm Marik averted his gaze from them to Mikaela's back when, out of the corner of his eyes, caught something on Mikaela's shoulder when she shifted her hair onto her shoulder. A quote was visible under her white tank top, part of it sticking out onto her shoulder blade. Squinting his eyes he tried to see what it said. After a moment of trying he decided to ask what it was. "Mikaela..."

"Yeah?" She asked looking back at him.

"What does your tattoo say?"

She smiled somewhat sadly; "It says 'Live life to the fullest, love like you've never been hurt. Laugh like there's no tomorrow. Sing like no one's listening and dance in the rain because life doesn't wait for the storm to pass.' A saying that my grandmother always told me before she passed away."

A look of sympathy crossed their features. Sam looked up from his cards to Mikaela, giving her a look that-no matter the circumstance-comforted her to no end. She smiled. That's one of the things that she loved most about the Witwicky boy. Savior of the world.

His smile, his look. His everything. Belonged to her and only her. In just three more weeks he'll be in Princeton University. A pang of sadness hit her heart. A long ways a way to be in a relationship. She half wondered if she should save both of them the pain and just break up with him. Or should she move with him? He was trying to convince her to move.

She bit the inside of her lip. What about her father? He did just get out of jail. He would need her to help him get back onto his feet with the shop. A new life. A fresh new start...

Her thoughts trailed off when a knock on the door brought their attention. Tea's brow rose. "Huh, who could that be?"

Curiosity got the better of them as they to got up. They watched as her eyes widened, her hand went over her mouth for a few minutes before she placed it to her sides.

She looked behind her. Her face streaked with tears. "Atem!"


	6. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
